


亲吻发旋

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 関ジャニ∞
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 安田弄不清大仓的心思，他似乎能感受到彼此间的感情，但还需要一个明确的信号……
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 2





	亲吻发旋

大仓忠义又把东西落在他家了。

安田看着放在桌子上的笔记本，有点无可奈何。上次是钥匙，上上次是充电器，再上次则是课本，他到底是健忘呢，还是存心捉弄自己呢，安田也分不清。尽管他想要放任这个人自食其果，但一想到这个笔记本也许对大仓很重要，安田还是拿起手机给那个健忘的家伙打了一通电话。在电话里，大仓对自己的丢三落四毫无歉意，反而理所当然地这么说道：“那安给我送过来嘛。”安田在心里嘀咕一阵，到底还是推着单车出门了。

到达大仓家时，大仓已经在门口等着了。他接过安田送过来的笔记本，一句谢谢也没说，反而拉开门说：“我做了刨冰，安也一起来吃吧。”看到安田还愣在那里，他催了一句：“不打算吃么？是特地给安做的哦。”

“那好吧。”安田立刻进门了。

原本打算在家写作业的计划泡汤了。明知道安田不擅长，大仓还是嚷着让他陪自己打游戏，到了该睡觉的时候，他又死缠烂打地阻止安田回家，甚至用给他做便当作为交换让他留下。安田耳根子软，根本听不得几句劝就马上答应了，拿着大仓借给他的睡衣去洗澡的时候，他特意在他面前抱怨道：“明明就算我不留下也会给我做便当的。”

大仓回应道：“如果安留下的话，下一次打游戏我让着你。”

真是个拙劣的借口。安田这么想到，但他没有反驳，反而嘴上应着“那好吧”进了浴室。当晚，大仓把空调温度调得太低，睡着睡着两个人就挤到了一起。高个子借机抱着安田，把他整个人圈在怀里，说：“安个子好小，要多喝点牛奶才行吧。”

“知道啦。”

“真是芥子小人啊。”

“才不是芥子小人呢。”

“那就是豌豆小人。”

“大仓君，你好啰嗦。”

“哇，直呼姓氏了。”

“没错，我要生气了哦。”

“作为补充，明天我会在你的便当里放豌豆的。”

“这才不算是补偿呢！”

一开始，是安田主动去和大仓说话的。他和大仓同在轻音部，原本除了社团活动之外并没有太多的交往，但安田一直暗暗关注着这个敲架子鼓的大个子，于是在某天借着换新手机的机会接近了他。

“大仓君，我那天看到你在用这个APP，能教我怎么用么？”

大仓接过他的新手机摆弄几下，然后把手机递还给他。“就是这样，很简单吧？”

“哇，好厉害，谢谢你！那应该怎么设定成静音呢？我试了好几次都不行。”

大仓接过手机，手指在屏幕上点击起来，但这一次他研究许久也没能弄明白设定的方法。他翻来覆去地翻看那只小小的电子产品，嘴里嘟囔着：“奇怪，你的手机明明跟我的一样，为什么找不到了？”他掏出自己的手机找到那个APP和安田的手机比对着，说：“版本也是一样的，到底是哪里不对？”这下连安田也疑惑起来，他半蹲下来凑近了和大仓一起研究那两台小小的手机，大仓却突然大笑起来，大声说道：“啊，我知道了，在这里！”

他的手指在屏幕上点击几下，从一个偏僻的角落里找出声音设置，摁了一下那个喇叭图标，然后递回安田手里。“搞掂了。”

“终于！真是谢谢你了，大仓君！”

“难道是版本更新了么？我记得之前设置的时候没有那么麻烦的，真是的，制作人员应该更用心一点才对啊，我想要去写投诉信了。”

“是啊是啊，我也这么觉得。”安田应和着，“对了，大仓君，我请你喝饮料吧，想喝什么？”

大仓没有立刻回应，反而盯了他几秒。“前辈叫我‘大仓’就好了，叫‘大仓君’好见外。”

“这样么？”安田有些忐忑地试探了一声，“大仓？”

“在！”高个子笑着举起手来，就像在回应老师的提问一样，“什么事，安田前辈？”

安田愣住了。在他的印象里，大仓并不多话，反而有些阴沉，他完全没料到其实对方竟然这么容易相处。安田好不容易回过神来，朝教室外比了比，说：“一起去买饮料？”

“好。”

他们一起咬着吸管坐在玄关换鞋时，大仓突然说道：“我能叫你‘安’么？叫‘安田前辈’好见外。”

“好啊。”安田立刻毫无原则地答应了。

在这之后，他们的交集一下子变多了。午休时，大仓总是拎着便当从走廊对面走过来找他，安田就拿着福利社买来的炒面面包跟他一起到天台去。高个子捧着便当盒吃得起劲时不忘戏谑安田，说他总是吃这种没营养的东西会长不高的，然后把便当里的小香肠夹到他嘴边，说：“张嘴？”

安田举起手里的牛奶反驳他：“我有注意喝牛奶的！”但是大仓锲而不舍得夹着香喷喷的香肠在他嘴边晃悠，说：“真的不吃么？很好吃的哦。”

安田抓住他四处乱晃的手一口咬下。“要吃！”然后高个子的手趁机放到了他的头上，说：“好乖好乖。”他嚼着嘴里的香肠不回话，高个子又说：“安以后长不高的话就糟糕了，我给你做便当怎么样？”

安田一下子张大了眼睛。“你的便当都是自己做的？”

“很厉害吧？”

“厉害！”

这下大仓反而有些害羞了，他故作不满地回应道：“这时候明明应该说‘明明是个男生竟然会做饭’才对吧？”

“男生不能会做饭么？”安田说道，“明明会做饭的男生比较帅吧？”

大仓愣了一下，然后大笑起来。“说得没错！来，奖励小安这个——”他夹起一块炒蛋喂到安田嘴里，然后揉着他的头发说：“真是个坦率的好孩子啊。”

“坦率的男生比较帅吧？”

“是是是。”

安田被大仓抱着躺在那里，突然冷不丁开口说道：“大仓，我要给你取一个昵称。”

大仓睡得迷迷糊糊，口齿不清地回应道：“啊？”

“从现在开始，我要叫你忠忠。”

“什么啊……”大仓胡乱拍拍他的脑袋，“原来睡觉会让人变蠢么？”

“因为大家都叫你‘大仓’，我也叫你‘大仓’的话不是太见外了么？”

大仓沉默几秒，突然说：“好吧，如果这样的话，我要叫你‘安安’。”

“不行不行不行！不能叫我‘安安’！”

“可是我答应你叫我‘忠忠’了哦？”

“那也不行。”

安田等了好一阵子也没听到大仓的回应，就在他想要转过头去看他身后的高个子时，他感觉自己的发旋上被亲了一下。

“那好吧。”

他听见大仓这么说道。

安田又开始胡思乱想。他有些害怕自己心底的这种不满，每一次这种感觉真真实实地冲击到身上时，他总是努力转移自己的注意力，但事实是，情绪会累积起来，他从害怕面对自己的不满发展到害怕面对大仓。他想要刻意疏远大仓于是决定恶语相向，但话到了嘴边却还是咽下去换成了附和与应和。偶尔他狠下心对大仓凶一点，对方却丝毫没有改变。他知道大仓已经明显感觉到了自己的态度变化，只是装作没有察觉而已，相反，他一如既往地缠着安田，偶尔还会抓着他的手臂模仿小孩子的口吻喊他“哥哥”。

安田比大仓大一岁，在学校里是他的学长，但他从来没有让大仓用敬称称呼自己，相反，他非常享受大仓给自己起各种昵称，觉得朋友之间亲昵一点比较好，于是大仓给他创造了一系列的称谓，分别用在不同的时间和场合。例如，用于称赞的“安田大人”、用于撒娇的“章大哥哥”、用于故意惹他生气的“安安”、用于和“安”替换使用的“章酱”。偶尔，他还会跟着轻音部的其他成员一起打趣地叫他“小年糕”。

但是，每次安田想要给他起昵称时，大仓就会说：“还是叫我‘大仓’就好了。”有时候还会加上一句：“你可不是我的女朋友啊。”

的确，安田章大不是大仓忠义的女朋友，这句话说得一点没错，但安田心里的不满并没有消除半点。每当大仓像这样把他圈在怀里时，他的思绪就开始在脑中绕迷宫，思考他们之间的关系。他钻牛角尖，却又为对方开脱，然后把自己逼进死角，又为自己找到一个释然的好借口。如果平时他的脑筋能那么灵活，也许就能参加辩论大赛夺冠了。

“忠忠。”他突然开口。

意外的，大仓很快回应了。“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”

“那就快点睡觉，不然会长不高的。”

“知道啦。”

在闭上眼之前，他感觉大仓再次亲了自己的发旋。

安田拎着大仓做的便当和他一起上学，他们只分别了两个小时不到，大仓就从对面的教室晃荡过来找他，站在门口拉长尾音喊他：“安酱——”班里的女孩子都掩着嘴笑道：“安田君，大仓君又来找你了哦。”他便急急忙忙地跑出去迎接那个大高个，生怕他再随便乱叫自己的名字，还从口袋里掏出一块糖塞进他手里，说：“给你！”

“哇，安好温柔。”高个子心满意足地剥开糖纸，放到嘴边时又转而一笑，捏着他的腮帮子哄道：“章酱，张嘴？”然后把那颗糖塞进了他嘴里。

安田目瞪口呆地含着那颗硬糖，愣愣地开口：“怎么来找我了？”

“当然是有事才来找安的。”高个子在自己的口袋里翻找着，掏出自己的手机要安田帮他拿着，然后以一个别扭的姿势用左手从右边口袋里掏出了一盒巴掌大的牛奶。“给你。”

他仗着高个子拍了拍安田的脑袋，然后在上课铃响时迅速溜掉了。等安田反应过来时，他发现大仓的手机又落在了自己这里，于是下一节课间时，他不得不到对面的低年级教室去找大仓。没礼数的学弟叫着他讨厌的那个昵称向他道谢，说：“安真是温柔啊。”

“明明是你太健忘了吧。”

“知道了知道了。”

他在心里嘟囔着一些无谓的抱怨回到自己的教室，午休时，大仓准时拎着便当盒出现在他的教室门口，坐在他旁边的女孩半真半假地说道：“你们两个感情真好啊，像是情侣一样。”看到安田尴尬的表情，又接上一句：“难道真的是在交往么？”

安田还没来得及回答，大仓就抢着说道：“当然不是，安酱一直在单身中哦，请有志摆脱情人节受难的各位多多考虑他，他可是个温柔又体贴的好男人啊。”

安田赶紧把满嘴跑火车的学弟推出教室，一面走还一面摁着他的头说：“对不起，这孩子今天又犯病了。”

他把大仓拖到楼梯拐角，然后把便当盒塞还给他，说：“今天你自己吃饭吧，我要去饭堂吃。”

大仓捧着两个便当盒，手忙脚乱地堵住他的路。“怎么了，安？生气了？”

他不说话，一个劲地想要绕开高个子的围追堵截，但高个子仗着长手长脚把他的路全部堵死。他又气又恼，既是气大仓的胡言乱语，又是气自己的沉不住气，但说到底还是在气他们之间拉扯不清的关系。他借着火气推了大仓一把，后者趔趄一下，他就趁着这个空档穿过了他身边，大仓也没再追，但是在他身后喊了他一声：

“安田章大！”

他没回头，大步走开了。

独自熬过午休，下午放学时，他刻意慢吞吞地收拾书包，但大仓在停车棚堵住了他，在他想要埋头走过去时推着单车追上来，问道：“小安生气了？”

他不回应，大仓又问道：“果然是生气了吧？”

他装作没听见，骑上单车拼命踩踏板，大仓却轻轻松松跟上来，稳稳地跟他保持并排。

“对不起，对不起嘛，”他道歉，露出讨饶的表情，“我以后不会这样开玩笑了，可是我是真的觉得安是个温柔又体贴的好男人。”

安田前言不搭后语的回应道：“不需要你安慰我，单身就单身！”

“原来你果然是在为这个生气么？没关系，就算单身，安也是个帅气又体贴的好男人！”

他不回话，狠命踩着踏板，但一个红灯阻止了他。他急刹停在街口时，大仓停在他旁边，抓住他的手腕，说：“你那么在乎单身这件事么？这几个月也是因为这个在跟我赌气？我还以为之前都是我的错觉。”

安田没有回应，手上在和他较劲，想要挣脱他却被紧紧抓住。

“那么在乎这件事的话，今天那个学姐问你的时候，顺着她的话答不就好了？”

“大仓忠义，你到底想要说什么？”

“你回答她，你的确是在和我交往不就好了？”

安田愣在那里，原本用脚撑着单车的姿势突然变得别扭起来，就连脚板和袜子的接触面都显得突兀不已。大仓直直盯着他，那双黑色的瞳仁在他想要移开眼睛时紧紧跟随上来，想要逼他直视自己。他一边制止安田的躲闪，一边小声地说着：“安，看着我，看着我……”

安田感觉自己被将死在那里，连舌头也动弹不了，想要说的话一句也说不出来，被大仓抓住的手指不甘心地伸缩着，像是受到过多刺激之后只剩下条件反射一样。 绿灯亮了，安田挣脱他，踩上踏板飞快地往前冲，把他远远甩在了身后。他一路骑到家门口，扔下还没锁的单车在门口就急急开门逃进去，关上门背靠在门上时才终于喘上一口气来。

“大仓忠义大白痴——”他大喊出来，顿时觉得神清气爽。

放弃思考之后精神便松懈下来，他走进厨房从冰箱里拿了一瓶汽水，一边喝一边走回起居室，正想要在沙发上坐下，一阵敲门声突然把他吓了一跳。

“安——酱——”是大仓，他一边敲门一边喊着安田的昵称，“单车还没锁就丢在外面会被偷的吧？快开门啦，安！”

安田试图装作没听见，但几秒钟后还是走过去给他开了门。门一打开，大仓就一把抱住他，把他死死摁在怀里。

“听我说，”他说着，把脸埋在安田的颈，气息喷在那里的皮肤上，又灼又痒，“我们交往吧？不答应我就不放手了。”

听安田不回应，他继续说：“我知道安一定会答应的，因为安喜欢我，对吧？”

安田奋力从大仓的怀里挣脱出来，看着他那双带笑的眼睛时，不安和怒火一下子熄灭了。他泄气地把头抵在大仓的胸口，说：“我答应啦。”

然后他感觉自己的发旋再次被亲吻了。


End file.
